1960 Keelval Island Incident
The 1960 Keelval Island Incident happened in early summer of 1960, on the island of Keelval. It is part of the Cold War. Background ''Main article: ''Alpha Program In 1960, a young woman named Agnes Peterson was kidnapped while on a missionary trip in Cuba. She was transported to an island off the coast of East Asia and experimented on by the Communist Soviet Union, intending to use her as a weapon against the West. At around the same time, the United States of West Rome's main intelligence unit, the CIA, obtained intelligence indicating that the Soviet Union was conducting secret human experimentation programs against people's will on the island, as well as other "concerning activities." President Dwight Eisenhower authorized a secret mission conducted by the West Roman Armed Forces to investigate the concerning activities. Back on the island, Agnes Peterson was subject to months of mental torture and brainwashing attempts to turn her into a superhuman soldier against the West. However, the experiment ultimately failed when Yuri Belov, a Soviet defector and fellow POW, helped Agnes escape by killing the Soviet doctors in charge of the experiment. The Soviets deployed Russian Spetsnaz operatives to find and recapture Agnes, as well as kill Belov. Meanwhile, the West Roman military uncovered something unsettling: the Soviets weren't just experimenting on humans against their will to turn them into superhuman assassins, but resurrecting extinct animals from the dead and using them as weapons of mass destruction against human beings. Agnes and Yuri fought their way through the jungles of Keelval, hunting animals to survive while at the same time evading or fighting resurrected prehistoric beasts like dinosaurs. Agnes and Yuri were eventually found safe, but the team was stranded after their exfiltration vehicles were destroyed by dinosaurs. The team sought to capture Soviet watercraft and use it to get off the island, with the intention of telling the public of what had occurred. Fighting through the island, the soldiers sustained heavy casualties due to animal attacks and gun battles with the Soviet Union. After capturing a Soviet forward operating base, the strike team radioed for backup and were soon directed to a landing zone on the southern tip of the island. On the way there, the team battled more resurrected extinct animals, as well as Soviet soldiers, sustaining heavy casualties. However, Agnes and the remaining survivors were able to escape the island unscathed. The Incident Back on the island, Agnes Peterson was subject to months of mental torture and brainwashing attempts to turn her into a superhuman soldier against the West. However, the experiment ultimately failed when Yuri Belov, a Soviet defector and fellow POW, helped Agnes escape by killing the Soviet doctors in charge of the experiment. The Soviets deployed Russian Spetsnaz operatives to find and recapture Agnes, as well as kill Belov. Meanwhile, the West Roman military uncovered something unsettling: the Soviets weren't just experimenting on humans against their will to turn them into superhuman assassins, but resurrecting extinct animals from the dead and using them as weapons of mass destruction against human beings, as well as transforming ordinary living creatures into horrifying biological abominations. As the soldiers continued to battle their way through the island to obtain viable intelligence of Operation Iron Wolf, Agnes and Yuri fought their way through the jungles of Keelval, hunting animals to survive while at the same time evading or fighting resurrected prehistoric beasts like dinosaurs. Agnes and Yuri were eventually found safe by the West Roman military, but the team was stranded after their exfiltration vehicles were destroyed by dinosaurs. During this time, Yuri expressed his interest to defect to the United States, promising more intel on the Iron Wolf project. The United States military agreed to his terms, but warned him that he would be immediately executed if found to be a secret infiltrator. After happening upon a secret Soviet forward operating base, the West Roman Army found a book containing a series of phrases, which frightened Agnes. Upon further investigation, an audio broadcast station was discovered. While trying to investigate the equipment, a West Roman soldier accidentally turned the broadcast station on, inadvertently reactivated Agnes' brainwashing program in the process. It was here that the West Romans learned how the brainwashing worked: Agnes was implanted with knowledge to interpret the outgoing broadcasts from the Soviet numbers station, with the ultimate intention being to use Agnes as a sleeper agent to assassinate key West Roman political figures back on the West Roman mainland. The broadcast station contained a recorded voice that spoke a series of coded number sequences and it was this sequence of numbers that reactivated Agnes' brainwashing. Agnes, now a brainwashed supersoldier once again, assaulted her rescuers, only to be subdued by Yuri and knocked unconscious following a fist-fight. After she woke up, she immediately snapped out of her stupor, frightened by what had transpired. The West Roman Army decided that the best way to save Agnes was to destroy the numbers station. But the Russian defector had a better idea: using his knowledge of the numbers and how they translated into secret orders to be carried out by sleeper agents, Yuri sabotaged the Soviet brainwashing program and instead of assassinating the President, Yuri reprogrammed her to protect the strike team as they got off the island, as well as destroy the equipment of those responsible. Agnes, now under Yuri's new program, assisted the West Romans in destroying key equipment and personnel responsible for the Iron Wolf program. The team sought to capture Soviet watercraft and use it to get off the island, with the intention of telling the public of what had occurred. Fighting through the island, the soldiers sustained heavy casualties due to animal attacks and gun battles with the Soviet Union. After capturing a Soviet forward operating base, the strike team radioed for backup and were soon directed to a landing zone on the southern tip of the island. On the way there, the team battled more resurrected extinct animals, as well as Soviet soldiers, sustaining heavy casualties. However, Agnes and the remaining survivors were able to escape the island unscathed. Aftermath and legacy Immediately after their escape, the United States President issued an executive order that declared the area a no-fly zone and the Navy blockaded the island off from the rest of the world to ensure that no one would ever step foot on the island again. However, Dwight Eisenhour's successor revoked the executive order, making it legal to set foot on the island again. Yuri made good on his promise to tell the US government everything that happened on the island: he told West Roman investigators that the Soviet Numbers Program was intended to be used to create superhuman soldiers to aid the Soviet military in not only killing key West Roman political figures, but also win the Second Russian Civil War that was raging at the time. He and Agnes both testified to the government about Operation Iron Wolf, which shocked and outraged the international community. The West Roman government, not wanting to start an international incident, quietly buried the incident by hiding all records of it in an undisclosed location. Agnes, meanwhile, never fully recovered from her brainwashing, as hearing the Soviet numbers would still trigger the original malicious programming within her mind. Fearful that the brainwashing would cause her to be a danger to both herself and other people, Agnes decided to voluntarily enter cryo-freezing so scientists could find a cure for her brainwashing. Her family reluctantly agreed, though it also meant that they wouldn't be seeing their daughter again for a while. Category:Incidents